NaruHina the beginnings
by SoMa-NaruHina
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction :D So don't yell at me too much. A lot of NaruHina Fluff. Rated-T for kissing scenes.  don't hate me because of it, please review!  I may have a lemon in which case I will change it back to M
1. Chapter 1

Hi People! ...This is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER... Which means... It may or may not be bad... I'm guessing you're all going to hate it...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto But it's only a matter of time! Muhuhahahaha!...

Naruto smiled as he got his microwavable ramen ready. " I get to find out today!" He nearly screamed. For him he nearly screamed, his neighbors could've argued otherwise.

Naruto threw away his milk and ran for the academy. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't see the shy girl sadly walked to school.

" Why must father always get angry..." Hinata thought as Naruto fell on her.

Hinata spun around to see who it was and immediately turned as read as a tomato as Naruto's face was only inches from hers.

"Hinata? Are you all right?" Naruto said as he quickly removed himself from the obviously awkward situation. " Just who I was looking for." Naruto smiled as he thought.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-kun. Thank y-you..." Hinata looked down.

" Are you okay Hinata? You look a little red." The blonde wondered.

" T-thanks Naruto-kun! I'll s-see you at c-class." She spoke as she ran away.

Naruto's smile wavered slightly as his fake smile he usually wore took over.

" I guess she doesn't like me after all." Naruto said as he slowly made the rest of his way to academy.

Hinata blushed as she thought about how his big blue eyes were so close to him. She stopped a tear as she realized she had just run away from him. "Oh no! Now he's going to think I hate him. She thought to herself.

Hinata continued into the academy. No one really noticed her despite her being the Hyuuga heiress. They all thought that she was too uptight, weak, and needed constant protecting.

She looked around and saw Shino and Kiba fighting about something that Kiba obviously started judging from the smell that was coming from that side of the room.

She basically had to babysit Kiba. Because Sakura was to focused on Sasuke to care, and Sasuke doesn't care about anything. The only one that would ever help was Ino, but now a days she was too busy at her family's flower shop.

After Hinata had made sure that no one was actually going to start fighting, she decided to sneak a peak at Naruto to see what he was doing.

She activated her Byakugan to see without being noticed, but he wasn't there.

She quickly searched for his chakra signature, excused herself from class, one of the benefits of being a Hyuuga, and ran to go find him.

Naruto threw another punch at a tree. " Why doesn't anyone love me... This stupid beast is ruining my life!"

" _Watch it kid. I can hear you."_

" I know, I know... Sorry Furball. I shouldn't take this out on you." Naruto apologized. "I should just get even stronger so the entire village will acknowledge me!"

" _Hey watch it kid, those villagers don't look very friendly right now. We should make ourself scarce." _

"Furball I'm through running away from these villagers... I'll just let them beat me up a little bit and then go train some more..."

" _Whatever you say kid."_

Naruto pretended to get tired and sat down as the biggest of the group of villagers started walking towards him.

"Hey demon boy! Come over here I have something to give ya!"

Naruto didn't move.

"I said come here! Who were you're parents? Oh, wait, oops, you ain't got any!" The entire group started laughing but Naruto still didn't move.

"Don't worry demon. This is only gunna kill you..." The villager started.

"No you don't! N-naruto-kun is an amazing p-person and he puts up with y-you every day!" Hinata yelled at the ignorant villagers as she used her Jouken and knocked him out cold.

The other villagers tried to attack but she knocked them to the ground and said, " Don't mess with N-naruto-kun." Hinata concluded.

Naruto looked up at his shy love. He smiled and said sweetly, " You barely even stuttered."

Hinata turned to realize that naruto was still there... and fainted on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto caught Hinata as she fell.

"Wha..." Hinata woke feeling groggy...

"Where am I?" Hinata jolted up and looked around and then relaxed. At least she relaxed until Naruto sitting in the corner began to wake up and she started freaking out because she was still in the hospital clothes...

Naruto sensed a movement in the room and slowly raised his head.

"Hinata's awake!" He thought as his entire face brightened.

"Hinata I..." Naruto froze as he realized she was changing right in front of him...

Naruto forced his eyes closed and stuttered, " H-hinata-chan... I'm really sorry... I didn't.."

"N-naruto it's fine." Hinata said sweetly. " I know you didn't mean to."

"Thank you." Naruto said obviously relieved. "Um Hinata-chan... I wanted to thank you for helping me out back there, you really didn't have to.

"He called me chan." Hinata giggled to herself, then she turned a little more serious and looked at Naruto's beautiful blue eyes and said, " I wanted to h-help N-naruto-kun. You don't deserve having them do that to you all the time."

Naruto had never been so happy in his life, even when he first became a ninja. Here the girl he secretly loved telling him that he doesn't deserve the life he has and then saying this...

"I really did it because... I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered.

Naruto still heard this and hugged Hinata and whispered right back, " I love you too Hinata-chan, and you didn't even stutter."

Naruto moved Hinata's face as if to get a better look and then kissed her. Not full of lust, but a sweet pationate kiss. The stayed like that until they heard the door being unlocked by one certain fangirl of Sasuke... Sakura. Sakura saw them hugging immediately jumped to conclusions and ran outside talking loudly about how she was going to tell Ino that Hinata's not "pure" anymore.

Naruto couldn't have been more pissed. He was about to go chase her down and tell her how her would never do such a thing to Hinata, unless they were married, but instead of that happening, Hinata just grabbed his arm and pulled him back into another kiss.

Naruto's intentions of killing Sakura went away in seconds. Hinata pulled away from Naruto and said, It's okay Naruto-kun. I'll j-just tell my f-father..." She stopped mid sentence and immediately ran away, straight home, leaving a confused and lonely Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata shed a tear as she ran home. She was preparing to what was going to happen.

Ever since Hinata's mother died the Hyuuga family became a cage for inner turmoil. Hiashi went to alcohol more and more for help. Negi became more solitary. Even little Hanabi acted up more and more to get noticed by the family. Hinata just became sad and more shy.

Hinata stopped outside of the Hyuuga residence and took a deep breath for what was going to come...

She knocked on the main doors, one guard came out and said irritably," Who wants to see the Hyuuga's this late at... Excuse me Hinata-sama. I'll let you right in." The guard bowed. "Hiashi-sama wants to meet with you."

"Hai." Was all Hinata said in response.

She walked slowly to the center of their land, where Hiashi-sama's office could be found.

She saw Negi fighting a Jounin in the practice ring. Hinata smiled at them, but if they noticed, they chose to ignore her.

As she approached the office she could already smell the stale beer that lingered in the air from this morning when she walked away crying as her father yelled at her how it was her fault that mother died... She knew he didn't mean it... that was just him when he was drunk, right?

She walked into his office and bowed to Hiashi... not that he would've cared if she didn't, he probably would've lost a gamble to Tsunade like that.

"Hinata! What do you think you are doing out so late?" Hiashi slurred.

" I am sorry f-father. I h-had a r-run in w-with N-naruto-kun and I... f-fainted." Hinata stuttered.

"I do not want you to hang around that demon child any longer! He is the reason we lost the 4th and the reason we lost so many lives!"

Negi and the Jounin outside stopped fighting and felt sorry for the poor Hyuuga heiress that has to deal with the full force of his drunken rage.

But Hiashi was not the only one yelling, Negi soon heard the voice of small little Hinata talking back to Hiashi.

"He is NOT a DEMON CHILD! He is the reason that we can all sleep safely at night! He is the most amazing person, unlike you! And I love him!"

Hiashi in his drunken rage bellowed," Then you can stay with him and not your family! You are banished from out household!"

Everyone on the compound heard this, so none of them were surprised when they saw Hinata with tear streaked cheeks packing up her belongings and walking out.

Hinata sat and cried at the park.

Naruto couldn't get to sleep. He hadn't felt right ever since Hinata had run away. He wanted to go check on her but her knew that he would probably just bring more trouble.

Naruto picked up his coat and walked out. It was mid-October so it was a little bit chilly, not to bad.

Naruto decided to go visit the gravestone he'd seen Kakashi stand and read.

On his way he heard muffled cries. Naruto being the kind person he is reacted without thinking, he ran straight to the sound and but a hand on the figures back.

"Hey, it's okay." Naruto coaxed. "Will you tell me what wrong?"

But all the person did was put her hand around Naruto and cry more.

Naruto felt a little uncomfortable, since he only wanted to be with Hinata, but he assured himself he was only comforting this young girl.

They stayed in that position until the girl could control her sobs enough to tell the nice man what had happened.

"You see..." Hinata started when she notice Naruto she stopped. "Naruto! I've been kicked out of my house because my father was drunk and he heard I was hanging out with you..."

Naruto felt a stab of guilt when he realized that this was his fault... "Hinata-chan," Naruto started. "You can always stay with me, it IS my fault that you got banished..." "Naruto-kun... T-thank you so much."

" It's the least I could do." He assured her.

Hinata just held him tighter and he carried her to his house bridal style.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looked down at the girl he believes he now loves. He put Hinata on his bed and smiled as he wiped a tear from her eye. He layed out a blanket on the ground so Hinata could have more room and not feel uncomfortable with him so close to her.

Naruto began to lay down when he saw Hinata's eyes flutter and then she shivered and began to cry again.

"N-naruto-kun… will… you please lay with me?" Hinata said not wanting him to take it the wrong way.

Naruto smile at Hinata and and simply said," Yes."

Naruto walked to the bed and layed down while Hinata curled up beside him.

" She's so cold." Naruto thought to himself as her held her tighter.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"I-I love you." Hinata said as she pushed her head into Naruto's chest to hide from his rejection.

But she was never rejected. Naruto just smiled even bigger, and responded with," I love you too, Hinata-chan.

Hinata looked up into his loving eyes and gave him a gentle kiss, which Naruto returned happily.

It was a simple kiss, but it meant the world to the 2 of them.

They layed together for the rest of the night not caring about the rest of the world.

**Hey sorry ppl… thanks for reading my story up til now! I know it's lame and you probably don't want to read it, BUT I will be making chapters longer! And I will be adding more characters, Tsunade is the Hokage right now.**

**Also another update might have to wait until Monday or Tuesday, I've got an English project and 3 hours of Math (the English will take longer than that, and also I have 2 soccer games, plus family! Gah! Soo.. sorry if you actually want to read it, cause my update will probably be on Monday or later. **


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up first. He smiled as he looked down at the Hyuuga heiress laying in his arms.

Naruto gently got out of bed and decided to make breakfast for the both of them because she may be living with him for now on and Naruto wanted to make sure that she'd think he was a good roommate.

Naruto decided that it was cinnamon bun day since he had heard that Hinata had a secret weakness to them.

"Hmm... We're outta flour... I guess I should go get some." Naruto concluded as got all of the materials.

Naruto grabbed his coat, pulled out his trusty money-frog pouch and left.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Hinata thought to herself as she blinked he eyes. "Wha...?" Hinata gasped as she looked at her strange surroundings and realized that she was in Naruto's apartment.

" But where is Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called cautiously as she looked outside her door.

"What do we have here?" Hinata thought to herself as she saw cooking supplies when she walked into the kitchen.

Hinata then saw a scribbled on piece of paper to what looked like some type of recipe for cinnamon buns.

"Oh! Naruto-kun was going to make me cinnamon buns" Hinata squealed. "How did he know?"

"It looks like he has all the materials needed..." Hinata thought to herself as she pulled out the big bag of flour that was "hidden" in the living room.

"I guess Naruto-kun had to go out. I guess I'll surprise him by having these done when he gets back!"

Hinata got to work.

Naruto was searching desperately for a store that would actually sell him some flour. Only Happy House, and a few other stores would sell things to the so called demon.

Naruto was browsing the market place when Kaka-sensei poofed in front of him.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto blurted. Which earned him some odd looks from people walking by.

"Naruto. You are need by Hokage-sama." Kakashi informed.

"But..." Naruto started as he was poofed away with Kakashi.

"Hokage's tower"

"Where is that boy?" Tsunade fumed.

"Tsunade-sama, please, Kakashi has just left. Give them some time." Shizune pleaded.

As if answering her prayer Kakashi and Naruto poofed into the room.

"Hey Baa-chan." Naruto started.

"Naruto! We have a crisis." Tsunade interrupted.

"But Baa-chan!"

"No Naruto, I don't care what you have to say, we need you in the Sand as soon as possible. You will be bringing 3 squads.

**(A/N) : In this version they DO NOT HAVE TEAMS, they are in Anbu training and they must be ready to work with anyone. I forgot to add this in the beginning "rubs back of neck..." They are all 16-ish. My bad for not clarifying that, I know a bunch of you are like," You're a moron." At me right now."**

"But Baa-chan I have a girl at my house right now!" Naruto burst.

"I know, I know... WHAT?" Tsunade exploded. "You dare do that type of stuff without getting to know someone of even telling anyone about the relationship!"

"BAA-CHAN! You know I wouldn't do something like that! Don't jump to conclusions! Now. If you'd let me finish. The girl is Hinata Hyuuga. She was kicked out by her drunkard father Hiashi and I found her crying and let her stay with me. We haven't done anything." Naruto finalized.

"Fine then Naruto... just make your teams and leave. Kakashi will be debriefing all of you later. Also, Kakashi will be on your team, try to make then groups of three with a healer on each.

"Alright Baa-chan!" Naruto spoke before storming off.

"That kid..." Tsunade mumbled as he ran away.

"Shizune bring me more sake."

"Of course Tsunade-sama... Wait no! Get back to work! Your paperwork is piling ever higher!"

"sigh" "Fine, Shizune."

Naruto banged on his own door because he left his key in his rush to get out the door.

"Crap! The flour! Aw man. I guess I can't impress Hinata today." Naruto said depressingly.

"Coming!" Hinata chimed.

"Who is it?" Hinata said. Just before enveloping Naruto-kun in a hug.

Then she realized what she was doing and turned a red that could rival a tomato.

"Hey to you too Hinata." Naruto said smoothly.

Naruto sniffed and looked inside, and sure enough there were cooling cinnamon buns ready to eat.

"Hinata! Where did you get the flour?" Naruto questioned.

"I j-just picked it up from u-under the living r-room table." Hinata half laughed.

Naruto smacked his head.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

"So N-naruto-kun. D-do you want to try one?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Of course!" Naruto said very loudly.

Hinata just smiled and put one up to his mouth. Naruto took one bite an moaned quietly to himself.

"I think you should cook more often." Naruto joked with Hinata.

"Y-you really l-like it?" Hinata stuttered even more surprised that anyone would love her cooking.

"Yes, lots, I'm so glad I didn't cook them otherwise we'd have more burnt then bun." Naruto assured her.

"T-thank you N-naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-kun?"

"Just to make sure I'm not jumping to conlusions... we are dating now correct?"

"O-only if you want to N-naruto-kun. I d-don't want t-to push you i-into things you don't w-want to..."

"Then we're dating!" Naruto cut her off not wanting her to think for a second longer that he didn't want to go out with her.

Hinata never stopped smiling for the rest of that night.

They both decided to sit and watch T.V. and eat cinnamon buns since it was only about noon by now.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto started as her jumped up. " I need to get a team together for the mission!"

"What mission?" Hinata asked.

"The one I got this morning that's why I forgot my flour and everything."

"Oh..." Hinata said sadly. "N-naruto-kun. I'm going to miss you."

Naruto frowned," Oh, I thought you might want to come and be on my team... but if you don't that's okay."

"No I'd l-love to! I just d-didn't know I could!"

"Awesome!"

"Hinata-chan. I still need to go make the other 2 teams. Will you come with me?"

"Of course N-naruto-kun."

"Oh ya, and by the way, we also have Kakashi on our team. I hope that's okay."

"T-that's fine as l-long as you're there." Hinata stated.

"Hinata-chan... Thank you."

"F-for what, N-naruto-kun?"

"For loving me." Naruto said. Naruto then leaned in to give Hinata a kiss.

Suprisingly she didn't faint, but she did turn very red, but not as red as the first one.

Naruto pulled away first to a slighty frowning Hinata. She was frowning because of her loss, but Naruto thought it was him so he just said," Let's go find the other teams."

As Naruto reached for the door Hinata did the most courageous think she'd ever done in her life.

She grabbed Naruto's shoulder, pulled him around, and kissed him. All without fainting.

"N-naruto-kun... y-you didn't d-dissapoint m-me, I w-was just s-sad that I h-had to stop k-kissing you."

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said pulling her in for another kiss.

"Let's go get those other teams now though."

"Hai." Hinata responded happily.

**(A/N): I tried not to rush this one as much. I thought I did okay :D, but my opinion doesn't matter. Please review and tell me if it's any better. Also, If you wanna comment on what you think SHOULD happen on any aspect of the story, either post a comment or I-M me. **

**Thanks! ~yours truly~ **_SoMa-NaruHina_


	6. I'm backSorry

Naruto and Hinata walked down the dirt roads of Konoha. "Who do you think we should gather for this mission?" Naruto looked at Hinata. "We need to have 3 squads. The normal 3-man is what I was thinking, and Kakashi should be on another team. We'll be able to handle ourselves, but I'm not sure about the other teams.

"U-u-umm, w-well we should b-bring a non-tracker so all 3 c-can have a t-tracker. So Kiba and Shino on d-different teams." Hinata rationalized.

"Why don't we take S-sasuke, N-naruto?" Hinata gazed up at Naruto.

"Sure we can take the dobe. I'll show him that we're just as good as him, but can we leave the Banshee behind?"

"H-hai, no one w-wants her on their t-teams anyways." Hinata concluded.  
>"I wonder why Naruto is asking me about all this stuff..." Hinata pondered.<p>

-after 20 minutes of walking down the road-

"Lemme get this straight. The teams are you, me, and Sasuke; Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru, and the last team is Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi?" Naruto asked –for the 5th time.

"Y-yes. C-choji, Ino and S-shikamaru work really w-well together. So they didn't need a t-tracker."

"Oh look we're here!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the Nara household.

"Hey Naruto. Why do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru glanced at Naruto from his perch in a tree, it was obvious he'd been sleeping. "Hey Hinata how're you?"

"I-I'm good. W-we need to ask you if you come with us on a mission. W-we need you to gather C-choji and Ino and r-report to Tsunade's. W-we're going to gather the r-rest of the groups."

"I'll meet you there." And with that Shikamaru dissipated into the shadows.

"On to Shino's house then?"

"H-hai."

The Aburame family were out studying bugs in the field behind their house. Their mansion was big, but what was the real beauty was the giant Colony House, where they stored different colonies of bugs for research.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto waved hysterically.

Shino walked calmly toward the two of them.

"What is it that you need?" Shino spoke, showing almost no emotion behind his mask.

"There is a crisis at the Sand, we've been sent to organize 3 teams to go and help with... I actually don't know yet. Baa-chan hasn't explained it in full, just get Kiba and Kakashi to head to Hokage's Tower.

She'll probably brief us there."

"Hai Naruto." Shino muttered as he dissolved into bugs.

"Ugh..."Naruto shivered. "That just isn't natural."

"C-come on N-naruto-kun. We have to get Sasuke."

"Hai Hinata! Let's go!"  
>Naruto blasted off into the trees with Hinata at his tail.<p>

-5 minutes of tree jumping later—

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can see that." Sasuke stated. "but just what is it you're doing here?"

"Sasuke-teme! We need to go to Baa-chan's office for a debriefing. There is trouble in the Sand!"

"What type of trouble?" Sasuke questioned.

"..."

"..."

"You don't know do you."

"That's why we need to go to Hokage's Tower. Come on Dobe!" Naruto leapt away with Hinata at his side.

Sasuke followed after sitting a moment and looking back through the kitchen window, at the only picture in the Uchiha Estate that he didn't burn of his brother.


	7. Petition  not part of the story

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

WhyWhatShutup

ImooShi003

roxie-sesshyfan

SoMa-Naruhina


	8. Chapter 6

Naruto and Hinata walked down the dirt roads of Konoha. "Who do you think we should gather for this mission?" Naruto looked at Hinata. "We need to have 3 squads. The normal 3-man is what I was thinking, and Kakashi should be on another team. We'll be able to handle ourselves, but I'm not sure about the other teams.

"U-u-umm, w-well we should b-bring a non-tracker so all 3 c-can have a t-tracker. So Kiba and Shino on d-different teams." Hinata rationalized.

"Why don't we take S-sasuke, N-naruto?" Hinata gazed up at Naruto.

"Sure we can take the dobe. I'll show him that we're just as good as him, but can we leave the Banshee behind?"

"H-hai, no one w-wants her on their t-teams anyways." Hinata concluded.  
>"I wonder why Naruto is asking me about all this stuff..." Hinata pondered.<p>

-after 20 minutes of walking down the road-

"Lemme get this straight. The teams are you, me, and Sasuke; Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru, and the last team is Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi?" Naruto asked –for the 5th time.

"Y-yes. C-choji, Ino and S-shikamaru work really w-well together. So they didn't need a t-tracker."

"Oh look we're here!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the Nara household.

"Hey Naruto. Why do you have to be so loud?" Shikamaru glanced at Naruto from his perch in a tree, it was obvious he'd been sleeping. "Hey Hinata how're you?"

"I-I'm good. W-we need to ask you if you come with us on a mission. W-we need you to gather C-choji and Ino and r-report to Tsunade's. W-we're going to gather the r-rest of the groups."

"I'll meet you there." And with that Shikamaru dissipated into the shadows.

"On to Shino's house then?"

"H-hai."

The Aburame family were out studying bugs in the field behind their house. Their mansion was big, but what was the real beauty was the giant Colony House, where they stored different colonies of bugs for research.

"Hey Shino!" Naruto waved hysterically.

Shino walked calmly toward the two of them.

"What is it that you need?" Shino spoke, showing almost no emotion behind his mask.

"There is a crisis at the Sand, we've been sent to organize 3 teams to go and help with... I actually don't know yet. Baa-chan hasn't explained it in full, just get Kiba and Kakashi to head to Hokage's Tower.

She'll probably brief us there."

"Hai Naruto." Shino muttered as he dissolved into bugs.

"Ugh..."Naruto shivered. "That just isn't natural."

"C-come on N-naruto-kun. We have to get Sasuke."

"Hai Hinata! Let's go!"  
>Naruto blasted off into the trees with Hinata at his tail.<p>

-5 minutes of tree jumping later—

"We're here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can see that." Sasuke stated. "but just what is it you're doing here?"

"Sasuke-teme! We need to go to Baa-chan's office for a debriefing. There is trouble in the Sand!"

"What type of trouble?" Sasuke questioned.

"..."

"..."

"You don't know do you."

"That's why we need to go to Hokage's Tower. Come on Dobe!" Naruto leapt away with Hinata at his side.

Sasuke followed after sitting a moment and looking back through the kitchen window, at the only picture in the Uchiha Estate that he didn't burn of his brother.


	9. Chapter 7

Tsunade had sent out some Anbu to tell Naruto and all the people he recruited to meet at the gate. There was no time for the office.

Naruto arrived at the gate with Hinata at the same time as Shikamaru's team. Sasuke walked 10 yards behind Naruto and Hinata as to not be associated with them.

Kakshi poofed upside down on a tree as the rest of his team walked up. Shino walked casually with Kiba running around with Akamaru.

"Alright! The Sand have a new type of enemy. Which means so do we. Understand!" Tsunade broke the silence, " a new group of nin have moved up from the south. They're nomadic, but more like Vikings on land. The hit and run."  
>"Shikamaru. I want you to analyze their new ninjustu. From what we have heard it has to deal with shadows."<p>

"3 shipments of weapons and emergency supplies from the Sand has been stolen. The sand are looking everywhere but they need extra help. We have reason to believe that they have escaped to the North-West away from the Sand. They want us to try and intercept them if they are going that way. 

**(A/N: I my internet is down right now and I can't remember where the Sand is relative to the Hidden Leaf... I think that Sand is South. If I'm wrong post a comment please! And If I'm right still post :3 )**

"Alright, you know enough. Move it!"

The 9 nin shot through the trees.

Naruto's team went farther East, while Shino's team went exactly North-East and Shikamaru's team went less East.

Shikamaru's team was the first to arrive. Shikamaru set up some traps with Choji as Ino scouted the area.

"This should do." Shikamaru said as he stepped back.

They set up an elaborate chain of kunai string traps which set off paper bombs.

"We should hide even though I haven't seen anyone just yet." Ino decided.

-Meanwhile Shino's team arrived at destination-

"Shino let out your bugs. Kiba you and Akamaru try to catch a scent." Kakashi ordered.

"What will you do?" said Kiba, "read?"

"Yes I will, but after I set the traps." With a glint in his eye Kakashi poofed away.

Shino began to let out some bugs, and Kiba and Akamaru started sniffing.

-Naruto's group arrives-

"U-umm, N-naruto-kun? I-I think that you and S-sasuke should look around while I use my Byakugan." Hinata spoke timidly.

"Sounds like a plan! Sasuke I'll go this was so you scout in the other direction."

"Whatever."

"..."

"..."

"Teme." And with that Naruto jumps away.

Sasuke just scoffs and walks in the other direction leaving a very confused Hinata.

Shino's bugs are the first to pick up any of the nins. "Grab Kiba. My bugs are detecting 5 strong chakra signatures."

"I'll get him." Kakashi says, "go ahead and start that way." Then both nin disappear leaving an empty green area.

"Huh? Who are you?" Hinata says to the little bug the dropped onto her sleeve. "Oh! You're one of Shino's. That must mean the nin are coming out way. I need to find Naruto and Sasuke."

A twig snaps. 3 shuriken fly at a shadowy figure as Naruto justs down from the tree.

"U-um N-naruto it's m-me." Hinata stutters.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"i-I'm fine. W-we need to find S-sasuke. I t-think the nin are coming our way. Shino sent me a bug."

"I'll find him! You stay here so I can meet back here with you."

"H-hai."

"What do you want dobe?"

"We think the nin are coming are way. We need to get down to Hinata and get ready."

"Whatever."

"NARUTO! HELP!"


End file.
